


you're finer than some wine

by champagnetoast



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnetoast/pseuds/champagnetoast
Summary: all lauren wants is some peace and quiet, but apparently her neighbor has too good of a sex life and wants the entire building to know





	

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast

Walking through her apartment door has never felt so good before. Lauren drops her school bag near the door and tugs her apron from around her waist, letting the coffee-stained fabric flutter onto the couch and then slide off onto the floor. Having morning classes and then an eight hour shift at the coffee shop near campus always leaves Lauren feeling like her legs are going to fall off.

She really wants to just climb into bed but being out all day has left her feeling kind of icky so she takes a quick shower and lets her hair air dry as she microwaves a frozen dinner because she’s too tired and hungry to cook anything.

Three dollar salisbury steak has never smelled so good before.

Lauren takes her _gourmet_ meal into the bedroom to eat in bed, because this is her apartment and she’s twenty-two and allowed to do whatever the hell she wants.

Her legs are buried under the covers while her TV is on mute and she’s shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth when she hears it.

“ _Ohh_ …”

Looks like Lauren’s next door neighbor has yet another visitor over, and just like clockwork (it always starts about an hour after Lauren gets home from her one to nine shift), they’re having sex too loud for these paper-thin walls.

Lauren is pretty sure they’re just one night stands because she’s never seen a boyfriend (or girlfriend) come or go from her neighbor’s apartment before. But it happens every Wednesday (who even has a one night stand on a _Wednesday_ ), also known as Lauren’s busiest day full of mind-numbing classes and bratty college students asking for their complicated order of a _venti iced half caff ristretto 4 pump sugar free cinnamon dolce soy skinny latte_ or some shit like that _._

So excuse her if the last thing she wants to hear is her admittedly extremely hot neighbor getting it on with someone (sorry Marvin, not on Wednesdays).

Practically inhaling the rest of her dinner – because Lauren doesn’t want to lose her appetite before she’s finished – she drops the empty tray on her bedside table and cranks up the volume to _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , praying that Chris Pratt being his suave, Starlord self will distract her from the moans next door.

~~

“Okay guys. Here’s the next one: _blank melt in your mouth, not in your hand_ ,” Ally reads off of her card.

Lauren doesn’t even have to look through her cards to know which one will fit. With a smirk, she places her card in the middle face down. Normani picks hers a few moments later, but Dinah is still sitting as she stares at her cards in deep thought.

“Come on, DJ,” Normani whines, leaning back onto her onto her hands.

Without lifting her eyes from the cards, Dinah stretches her arm out towards Normani and waves her index finger at the girl.

Lauren groans. “Oh my, god, please, just choose one.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Dinah snaps. “Y’all are so impatient, I swear.”

She places her card face down on top of Normani’s and Lauren’s so Ally picks them up, shuffling them between each other a few times. Fanning them out, she holds the black card in her other hand and looks through her options.

“Well?”

“Y’all are nasty!” Ally says through some giggles. “Okay. The first one is _feces feasts melt in your mouth, not in your hand_ . Gross. Second, _heartfelt blowjobs melt in your mouth, not in your hand_ . The last, and my definite favorite is—“ Ally starts laughing harder, struggling to get the words out. “ _frostbitten testes m_ – _melt in your mouth, n_ – _not in your hand_.”

All four girls let out loud laughs at that, and Lauren knows that she probably laughed loud enough to be heard next door.

“Yes! Point for me,” Lauren shouts once they’ve all calmed down, grinning at getting yet another point. She’s always dominated _Cards Against Humanity_ during their game nights.

“Damn,” Dinah sighs out. “That was a really good one.”

Standing up from her cross-legged spot on the floor, Lauren gathers everyone’s empty dessert plates. “Does anyone want some more wine? I can crack open another bottle.”

She gets collective shakes of their heads, and Lauren kind of agrees because they split two bottles between each other and they usually prefer just a nice warm buzz over getting shit-faced during their Monday game nights.

Depositing the plates into her sink, Lauren walks back into the living room and settles back into her spot.

“You’re up, Dinah,” Ally says as she reclines into her seat on the couch.

“Oh, give me a minute. I have to piss real bad.”

“Wait, Dinah,” Lauren calls before the girl can walk into her guest bathroom. “The toilet isn’t flushing because something in the tank is busted so just use the bathroom in my room.”

Giving Lauren a thumbs up, Dinah makes her way towards Lauren’s bedroom and the other three make small conversation while they wait for the girl.

A few minutes later and Dinah appears in the living room again but this time she has a huge smirk on her face.

“Wow, Lauren. You were serious about your neighbor.”

Furrowing her brows over the rim of her last glass of wine, Lauren stares confusedly at Dinah.

“When you said that she does the do a lot and is super loud about it? I heard her when I went in your room.”

Lauren rolls her eyes while Ally and Normani immediately perk up. “Ugh, see, I told you I wasn’t exaggerating. Like, I get it, you’re having great sex. You don’t have to let the entire floor know.”

Normani rushes into the bedroom behind a giggling Dinah to hear her neighbor, Ally attempting to look sympathetic while holding in a smile. “Poor girl. She probably doesn’t even realize how easily everyone can hear.”

Lauren scoffs. “Yeah. Or she does, and she just doesn’t care.”

“Well, whichever one it is, it sucks that you have to deal with it.”

“Thanks, Allycat.”

~~

It’s Thursday, which means Lauren spends a couple of hours at the gym working up a healthy sweat. She doesn’t ever bother showering or changing there because it’s only a block away from her apartment.

Still in her active mood, Lauren decides to take the two flights of stairs up to her floor instead of waiting for the elevator. She takes them two at a time, probably keeping pace with the elevator.

Lauren bursts through the stairwell access door at the same time the elevator doors open and her hot but loud neighbor steps out. She only just manages to skid to a stop before bumping into the girl.

“Oh, hey, Camila. How are you?”

Camila is staring at Lauren with wide eyes, her breathing slightly erratic as she clutches her waitressing apron tightly in one hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lauren chuckles out awkwardly, because the girl always acts really weird around her.

“It’s– no– you’re okay,” Camila stutters out, turning her face away from Lauren.

She assumes Camila is just trying to shield herself from the scent or something because Lauren is still kind of gross and sweaty. “Sorry, I hope I don’t smell too bad. Just got back from the gym.” Offering a smile when Camila turns back around, Lauren absentmindedly brushes a palm down the exposed skin of her abdomen due to her sports bra.

“No, that’s not–“

Lauren waits, but Camila never finishes her sentence. Just as she’s about to turn and head to her apartment, Lauren realizes that now would be a good time to maybe hint at Camila that the walls aren’t really soundproof.

“So, how have you been, Camila?” Lauren asks, halting the girl’s actions of rifling through her purse for her keys.

Camila shrugs, nervously biting her bottom lip. “I’ve been good, you know, just uh, working and– and stuff.”

“Same,” Lauren supplies, doing most of the work to keep this conversation going. “Got anyone special in your life?” she asks genuinely with a grin.

“Who, me?” Camila asks, then flushes when she realizes that it’s a stupid question. “Definitely not. I’m uh, so busy, plus I can’t flirt with anyone for my life. Just me and my lonely self,” she says with an awkward chuckle.

Lauren nods in agreement. “I know what you mean. It can be really intimidating to flirt sometimes.”

She was originally going to somehow bring up the topic of one night stands, but the fact that Camila just admitted that she can’t flirt has Lauren wondering how this girl would be able to talk someone into coming home with her every week.

“Yup.”

At this point, Lauren has no idea how to bring the subject up casually with Camila and the girl is clearly feeling very awkward so she decides to let her go.

“Well,” Lauren starts, pausing to reach up and tug her hair out of its ponytail. She bends over to shake it out and loosen it, standing back up to run her fingers through it and flip it to one side. When Lauren looks at her, Camila quickly averts her eyes from where Lauren was to the wall next to her and the girl’s face is bright red.

“I’m going to go take a shower. See you around?”

There’s no verbal reply from Camila, only a nod of her head as she avoids eye contact and quickly slithers through her door, slamming it shut as soon as she’s in.

Lauren frowns in confusion but as she enters her own apartment, she smiles because Camila didn’t have anyone with her which means no loud obnoxious sex tonight.

~~

She was wrong.

So very wrong.

Lauren didn’t go shower right away because as soon as she shut her front door, Taylor called and they ended up talking for about ten minutes. As soon as she hangs up though, she hears it.

They’ve both only been home for ten minutes but Camila has already started. Which makes no sense because nobody came home with her and Lauren is pretty sure there was no one waiting in her apartment; it was pitch black when the girl opened the door. She also said that she’s not seeing anyone so it honestly doesn’t add up.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren makes her way to the bathroom, starting up the shower in the hopes that she can drown out the sounds of Camila’s moans.

~~

It’s about 10:30 at night but Lauren is already in bed, because it’s Tuesday which means she needs to get enough sleep for her long day tomorrow.

She had gotten home about half an hour before from having dinner with Normani and staying out a little later than she meant to. The girl walked Lauren to her apartment and the two ended up talking for about ten more minutes outside her door discussing the details of a surprise party for one of their friends. So when Lauren had finally said goodnight, she quickly got ready for bed so that she could get enough sleep tonight, tucked under the covers after about twenty minutes.

She’s finally found the _perfect_ position, a pillow between her knees as she lies on her left side with the blanket up around her chin. Just as Lauren closes her eyes with a content smile on her face, a moan that’s come to sound way too familiar travels through the (useless) walls and right into Lauren’s ears.

Lauren groans, because is the girl fucking serious? Does she just have an endless parade of people flowing to and from her apartment?

Grabbing the pillow that was between her knees to place over her head (thus ruining her perfect position), Lauren attempts to block out the noise but it even starts traveling through that too. Lauren’s patience lasts for about ten minutes of these sounds that are just getting louder (she’s surprised she waited that long) until she finally snaps, shooting up from her warm, cozy bed to demand Camila to stop.

“ _Lauren_ …”

She freezes from where she was about to step out of her bedroom, the sound of her name unmistakable coming from next door. As much as it shocks her, Lauren knows that her name is pretty common so the chances of Camila referring to her specifically are slim to none.

Also, why would the girl be thinking about _her_ when she’s with someone else?

But as Lauren takes a moment to think about it, she’s never actually heard anyone else before, or seen them for that matter.

What if Camila’s actually…

 _No_ , Lauren tells herself. _That’s ridiculous_.

Camila’s noises haven’t stopped and Lauren really wants to sleep, so she continues towards her apartment door. She doesn’t even reach the doorknob before the unmistakable sound of the fire alarm starts blaring through the building.

“Of fucking course,” Lauren grumbles to herself, picking up a throw from the couch and her keys on the way out.

She’s the first one out from her floor, huddled on the sidewalk under her blanket and most definitely _not_ asleep in her comfortable bed. As she’s waiting for the rest of the building to file out, Lauren realizes that Camila will have to leave too, and she can test her theory of whether Camila really does bring people home or if she’s just really horny all the time.

The girl is one of the last ones out, her clothes haphazardly thrown on herself as she exits the building alone.

Interesting.

Camila takes the empty space near Lauren, and even though it’s dark, she can make out Camila’s slightly flushed cheeks from the streetlights and how she seems very on edge (probably sexually).

“You okay, Camila?” Lauren asks, ducking her face down so the girl notices her.

Apparently Camila was more wound up than Lauren thought because the girl jumps a good foot in the air, obviously not expecting Lauren to speak to her.

“Y– yes,” she breathes out, her cheeks even redder. “Just um, the fire alarm woke me up and I got really spooked so…”

“Oh, you were asleep when it went off?”

“Yeah.”

 _Lies_.

Lauren squints her eyes at Camila which goes unnoticed, deciding to test the girl a little.

“It’s good you were asleep. You probably didn’t hear those noises then.”

Briefly glancing up at Lauren, Camila tugs at the hem of her sleep shorts to straighten them out. “What noises?”

“It sounded like someone was having sex with a girl named Lauren – not me, obviously – and it was pretty loud so it’s great you fell asleep before it all started.”

“Oh?” Camila attempts to act nonchalant, but Lauren had noticed that the moment she mentioned her own name, the girl had tensed up, her eyes widening as she turned away.

“Yup. You wouldn’t happen to know which apartment it’s coming from, do you?”

“Uh, nope, sorry um, can’t help you there,” Camila says awkwardly, trying but failing so hard to sell her lie.

Just as Lauren is going to prod some more, she sees the firemen who arrived earlier step out of the building, gathering the crowd’s attention.

“There’s no fire, everyone, just a false alarm. You can all go back in now. Stay safe, and have a good night.”

Everyone starts heading towards the entrance, squishing together as they all attempt to file in at once. Some accidentally knocks into Lauren, bumping her closer to Camila. It’s only then that Lauren realizes that Camila’s shirt is on backwards and that the tie on her shorts is coming loose, as if it was secured in a rush.

Very interesting.

~~

Of course this shit has to happen on fucking Wednesday again.

While Lauren is not as tired as she usually is due to her early morning class being cancelled, she’s still pretty pissed that Camila does not fucking stop.

Lauren has come to the conclusion that Camila is never actually with anyone; she’s just super fucking horny _all the time_ . She had questioned some of her neighbors and discovered that they thought the sounds were coming from Lauren’s apartment since they had only started once she moved in about two months ago (she set the record straight, of course). And for a long while, Lauren just thought that Camila was taking advantage of her freedom and youth and doing it _very_ loudly.

But currently, as she sits on one side of her bed, hearing Camila’s breathy murmuring and moans, Lauren realizes that she was probably wrong. Usually she would turn the TV on or something to drown out the sounds, but as the noises continue, Lauren starts feeling a little less negatively towards them.

Especially right now, because Camila is getting louder, and Lauren has always found her extremely attractive, ever since that first day they met when Camila nearly opened their building’s door right into Lauren’s face. The girl has soft looking hair, kissable lips, these big brown eyes that give off more innocence than Camila probably has. She has that ‘not as shy as you think’ vibe and Lauren is all for that.

A particularly loud moan brings Lauren back to the present where she’s currently subject to hearing Camila work herself up, which in turn is definitely working Lauren up. She feels a subtle throbbing between her legs and when she attempts to rub her thighs together to alleviate it, Lauren suddenly notices the wetness building up.

It’s the first time that this has happened, mostly because it’s the first time that Lauren has _allowed_ it to happen. Previously, she would actively avoid thinking about or listening to anything to do with Camila in that way, but right now, there’s nothing really holding her back. Especially when it happens again.

“ _Lauren_ …”

She’s had this theory for a while now, because the timing was always a little odd.

Lauren has her routine, she has her schedule all mapped out and makes sure everything happens like clockwork. The catch is that Camila seems to have a strange routine with herself too. And it just so happens to match up with Lauren’s schedule. Whenever Camila and Lauren run into each other, whenever Lauren gets home from her day out.

And not only that, but there’s also the fact that Camila only ever acts shy around Lauren. She’s witnessed how the girl is with other people, and she can easily hold a conversation and eye contact with them. But for some reason, when it comes to Lauren, Camila is a nervous, stuttering mess.

Lauren doesn’t want to assume things, and she realizes that her theory comes across as self-centered, but she can’t help it if everything lines up. Of course, the next question is whether she should do anything about it or not.

“ _Lauren_ … _oh..._ ”

That one sounded more desperate and the sharper throb Lauren feels down below makes her mind up for her.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Lauren heads out of the room, swiping her keys from the table before exiting her apartment. She takes the few steps to the door next to hers, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. Steadying herself, Lauren knocks loudly on the door, smoothing her hair down obsessively before fluffing it back up again.

Predictably, Camila takes a while to answer the door which just gives Lauren time to wonder if this is a good idea after all. She’s thrown out of her thoughts, however, when she hears footsteps approaching and Camila’s impatient mumbling get closer.

“Can I help y–“ Camila starts to demand curtly but the moment she catches sight of Lauren her already flushed cheeks color even more.

“L– Lauren,” she squeaks out, tugging her robe tighter around herself. “W– what are you doing here?”

Noticing how similar Camila looks to the other day with the false alarm, Lauren thinks up an idea on the spot. “Well, remember what I mentioned during that fire alarm last week? How I could hear someone having sex with someone named Lauren?” She powers on, not giving the girl a chance to speak. “I heard it just now and I was wondering if you could help me pinpoint it. It sounds like it’s coming from this direction and I want to know which apartment it is so I can ask them to keep it down a little. I bet if we listen right now we’ll hear it.”

Lauren goes silent after that, feigning listening for the noises when in reality she’s just trying to back Camila into a figurative corner (and maybe a literal one too).

“I– I don’t hear anything,” Camila says after a few seconds, her eyes wide in what Lauren assumes is nervousness.

“Really? That’s weird. I could easily hear it just a minute ago. Listen again.”

There’s silence around them as Lauren subtly observes Camila, noting how the girl is tightly twisting the fabric of the robe in between her fingers, her hands shaking slightly as she does so. Her legs seems to be a little wobbly and Lauren wonders just how close the girl was.

“Um, nope, n– nothing.”

“Strange. It stopped as soon as I knocked on your door.”

Lauren almost breaks at the deer in headlights expression Camila has, but she forces herself to keep it together just a little while longer.

“That’s, you know, that’s uh, really strange,” Camila awkwardly breathes out, tugging nervously at the collar of her robe.

“Yeah. It’s almost as if… you were the one… saying my name…”

During each pause, Lauren took a step closer until she was definitely in Camila’s personal space. The girl’s arms drop uselessly by her side as her mouth gapes open in shock or nerves or _something_.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Camila. Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll go back to my apartment and leave you alone. Or, tell me I’m right and I’ll come in and give you a real reason to moan my name,” she whispers out, holding Camila captive in her smoldering gaze.

Lauren reaches forward, cupping Camila’s jaw in her left hand and leaning in closer. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I– I–“

Lauren raises an eyebrow, prepared to saying something else but before she gets the chance to, Camila flies forwards, crushing their lips against each other and desperately grasping at Lauren’s waist. She circles them around it and squeezes tightly, ensuring that Lauren doesn’t go anywhere.

For her part, Lauren has no intention of leaving. She tangles the fingers of her free hand through Camila’s hair, holding the girl’s head closely to her own.

Lauren can feel Camila’s tongue prodding at her lips but she refuses to open them, wanting to tease the girl as much as possible (maybe a little bit of revenge for keeping her awake for so many nights). Instead of allowing Camila’s tongue entry, Lauren wraps her lips around Camila’s bottom one, sucking hard then biting it as she leans back slowly.

“How about we take this inside?”

Nodding with a lip caught between her teeth, Lauren notices that this Camila is so different from the awkward one she is used to. This Camila knows what she wants, she’s sexy, confident, inviting. She’s seducing Lauren (even though she doesn’t need to) with lip bites and intense eye contact and fleeting touches and they’ve only just kissed.

Camila leads Lauren through her apartment, walking backwards the entire way with one of Lauren’s hands gripped in hers. Lauren feels her own excitement in her groin, settling in her panties, more than ready to help Camila out with her sexual frustration.

They enter Camila’s dark bedroom, the only sources of light coming from her hallway light and some scented candles scattered around. It’s not so dim that Lauren can’t appreciate the line of Camila’s collarbone or the pouty tilt to her lips; rather, the ambience sets the perfect mood, intimate, sensual, and provoking.

“So, you’ve been able to hear me this whole time?” Camila breaks through the silence, and she looks slightly embarrassed as she asks.

Lauren lets out a small chuckle, circling her arms around the girl’s waist. “Yeah, the whole time. Ever since I got here.”

“Oh god,” Camila groans, burying her face in Lauren’s shoulder. “I had no idea the walls were that thin.”

“I can’t believe you never heard my TV on trying to cover up your sounds.”

“I… I mean I guess I was a little preoccupied…?”

“That’s true. And all this time I thought you were just really good at bringing people home,” Lauren teases with her a grin, her tongue caught between her teeth.

“No no, no that’s not something I do,” the girl says quickly, waving her hands in the limited space between her and Lauren.

“So I’m the exception, then?”

Camila stops her jerky movements and places her hands at the top of Lauren’s chest above her breasts, her fingers grazing her collarbone.

“Yes,” she breathes out slowly.

Instead of going back to her lips, Lauren starts planting soft kisses on the sides of Camila’s neck, never hard enough to leave a mark (yet). “So did I–” kiss, “–interrupt you–” kiss, “–before you–” kiss, “–could finish?” Lauren asks in between the gentle affection she’s showing to Camila’s skin.

Glancing up, Lauren smirks at Camila’s pink cheeks, telling her all she needs to know.

“You know,” she continues, now pressing firmer kisses against Camila’s neck. “To hear you say my name like that, so _desperately_ , like you just couldn’t get enough, like you needed me so badly… it turned me on. Even though just imagining it wasn’t enough, the thought still got to me, of what you would look like all spread out, panting, begging, wet and ready to just… let go.”

Camila whimpers, but Lauren isn’t sure whether it’s from her words or the dark bruise she just left on the girl’s neck.

Pulling away, Lauren admires her work before she gently nudges Camila backwards towards the bed. “That’s why I need to see you do it.”

“What do you mean?” Camila questions as the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Show me what you do when you’re all by yourself and all I can hear are your moans and whimpers and you shouting my name as if I’m not five feet away.”

“Oh,” Camila breathes out, biting her lip in thought. She coyly looks up at Lauren through her eyelashes, her fingers dancing down the front of her robe until they land on the tie at her waist.

Lauren lets out a breath, and Camila tugs at the knot.

The front of the robe falls open, baring the insides of Camila’s breasts, her flat stomach, and the folds Lauren knows are probably still wet from before.

Lauren sucks her breath back in as Camila shrugs the covering off of her shoulders, letting it spill around her feet.

She takes a moment to just appreciate how _divine_ Camila looks, completely exposed and a look of desperation on her face. It’s almost as if she’s shaking from the inside out under Lauren’s gaze, ready and willing to do anything in order to reach her sweet release.

Just as Lauren is about to step forward, Camila speaks up, her voice a breathy rasp. “You too. _Please_ . I want… I _need_ to see you.”

And really, who is Lauren to deny such an alluring request?

She pulls her shirt over her head and hears the sharp intake of air Camila makes at seeing Lauren’s naked breasts. It was late; she wasn’t going to wear a bra to bed.

Smirking to herself at Camila’s reaction, Lauren bends over to slip her shorts down her legs, letting them lay near her discarded shirt and leaving her in just her underwear (she just so happens to be wearing the ones that frame her ass extremely well).

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Come on now, Camila. I want to see how you touch yourself.”

At Lauren’s request, the girl closes her eyes for a moment and breathes out hard through her nose. She turns around to start crawling up the bed, giving Lauren the best possible view of her impeccable ass.

Lauren follows and scoots up so that she’s sitting next to Camila’s right outstretched leg, the girl’s upper body slouched against the pillows.

“So is this how you start?”

Camila nods, her hands trailing a pattern up and down her ribs. “I start with gentle touches and my eyes closed, imagining it’s your hands running all over my skin.”

Green eyes follow the motion as Camila’s fingertips tease at her sides and stomach until eventually Lauren can’t take it anymore. “Let me try.”

“Oh?” Camila asks with a gasp as her eyes flutter open.

Reaching out, Lauren nudges Camila’s right hand away and takes over the pattern she had set before. She feels the ridges of Camila’s ribs as her fingers bump along the bones and revels in the way goosebumps start appearing on her skin. Moving over to her abdomen, Lauren traces the faint dips and lines of Camila’s muscles, momentarily dipping her finger into Camila’s bellybutton.

“What next?” Lauren asks, her voice definitely huskier than before.

“Next… I start teasing my breasts. At first I’ll just lightly squeeze, but once I get too impatient I–“ Camila cuts herself off as she harshly clutches her entire breast in her right hand, causing a soft to moan to release into the air. “T– then I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Camila?” Lauren asks impatiently.

“I’ll uh, I’ll start pinching my nipples, gently at first. But then I’ll get rougher, until the pleasure almost turns to pain.”

Lauren doesn’t even wait for Camila to start before she’s reaching forward. “Can I…?”

Camila nods breathlessly, dropping her hands away from her chest to give Lauren room.

Placing both hands over Camila’s breasts, Lauren starts kneading gently, her palms barely grazing the girl’s nipples as her fingertips press into the skin. They’re definitely smaller than Lauren’s, but they look and feel so symmetrical and they fit perfectly in her hands. She starts massaging harder in time with Camila’s increased breathing.

Not giving the girl any signal, Lauren swiftly clasps Camila’s nipples between her fingers, pinching them and pulling sharply.

“Oh!”

Lauren glances at Camila’s face, her eyes shut tightly in pleasure as she begins to writhe slightly on the bed. She focuses all her attention on Camila’s breasts for a few minutes, showing them their much deserved attention.

When Lauren deems herself done, she pulls her hands away to marvel at how the girl’s nipples are tight and pointed, rosy and sensitive from Lauren’s diligence.

“Then what?”

Camila opens her eyes, her pupils dilated in arousal. “I– then I–“ she struggles to get out, her voice keying Lauren in to how affected Camila is by the situation.

“Next I uh, I start sliding one hand down so I can work on my clit. I like to tease myself a lot before going too far down because… because I like to see how wet I can make myself.”

Lauren lets out a groan at that visual, the image of Camila whimpering and whining on her bed in arousal because she refuses to touch herself properly.

“You just start with your clit?”

“Yeah,” Camila breathes out, her right hand finally reaching that area. She uses her index and middle finger to begin rubbing circles around the sensitive bud, her knees jerking at the first touch. “And sometimes I–“

Lauren reaches forward before Camila’s left hand can wrap around her breast. She takes over, pinching and pulling at Camila’s overly sensitive nipples once more.

“L– Lauren! That… oh my, god, tha–“

Lauren’s hot, wet mouth takes over for one of her hands, her lips wrapping around a breast and cutting Camila off abruptly. She laves her tongue over Camila’s breast, licking at her nipple before biting down on it gently.

“Yes yes yes!” Camila chants. Lauren glances down to see the girl’s hand working tighter circles around her clit, her hand moving faster. She nudges Camila’s arm away, reaching her own hand down to take over. Lauren can just barely feel the wetness every time her fingertips accidentally slip a little lower, causing her to rub her own thighs together for a little relief.

Moving her mouth to the other breast, Lauren shows it the same attention before leaning back, letting the feeling of the cool air on her damp breast heighten the sensitivity for her.

“Okay, what do you do next?” Lauren asks, her fingers still rubbing lazy circles around Camila’s clit.

Camila breathes out hard, attempting to sort out the jumbled thoughts in her brain from the pleasure she’s receiving. “I um, next I… uh… then I like to– to see just how worked up I a– am.”

Lauren nods even though Camila has her eyes closed. She’s beyond ready to make Camila say her name the way she does when Lauren is next door. She wants to make Camila feel good; she wants to make her come.

Shifting her fingers lower, Lauren feels _herself_ get wetter at just how ready Camila really is. There’s so much – almost too much – so she swipes her fingers through the girl's folds and drags them back up to her clit, spreading Camila’s wetness around.

“F– fuck, Lauren…”

“What do you need, Camila?”

“Shit,” the girl hisses out when Lauren brings her fingers back down, teasing at her opening. “I– I need you… inside, _please_.”

Lauren barely presses the tip of her index finger in, getting just a glimpse of the silky warmth. “Here, baby?”

“Yes, yes yes inside, i– inside,” Camila gasps out, her hips beginning to rock as Lauren pushes her finger in, the wetness causing it to almost slip out.

“Alright baby, hold still,” Lauren says softly as she places her left arm across Camila’s hips. Peeking up at Camila’s face, Lauren is surprised to see the girl already staring back at her. Her lids are heavy, lips pouty and waiting to be kissed, and her face, neck, and chest are flushed with arousal.

She looks beautiful.

Not breaking the eye contact, Lauren presses her finger in all the way, eyes fluttering at the feeling of Camila’s warmth gripping her tightly.

“Oh god,” the girl moans out, her jaw falling slack.

Lauren starts a steady place as she fucks the girl, too slowly for Camila to get any real relief.

“More, more,” Camila mumbles.

On the next thrust in, Lauren lines up her middle finger, pushing it into Camila’s entrance alongside her index and digging her nails into the side of Camila’s hip when the girl moans loudly at the stretch.

Lauren begins to pick up her thrusting, glancing down at Camila’s center when the noises start becoming absolutely _filthy_. The girl is so ridiculously turned on that Lauren doesn’t know how she hasn’t come yet.

She feels herself getting wetter at just the sight of her fingers disappearing over and over into Camila’s tight entrance, and the way they’re glistening every time she pulls them out.

“Are you close, Camz?”

Camila nods her head enthusiastically, her fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly as she’s driven closer and closer to the edge.

“I am, Lauren. I need… I need…”

Lauren can guess exactly what she needs. Throwing her right leg over Camila’s thighs, Lauren adjusts her wrist to the new angle and leans forward, her face hovering over Camila’s. She places her left hand beside Camila’s head and leans down to take the girl’s lips in a searing kiss that has her swooning.

As Camila gets pushed closer to the edge, her kisses become more sloppy, unable to even return the kiss half the time. “I’m– please–“

Reaching her thumb up, Lauren begins applying pressure to her clit, switching to the heel of her palm to rub directly over it.

Lauren leans down, her lips next to Camila’s ear as she fucks the girl through the strain on her wrist. “I want you to say my name when you come.”

Leaning back up, Lauren places her left hand over Camila’s breast and begins pinching the nipple once more. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Camila chants over and over.

Lauren can feel the girl’s walls tightening around her fingers, a sign of her approaching orgasm. She thrusts her fingers as fast as she can, her thumb pressing diligently at Camila’s clit. Bringing her head down, Lauren takes Camila’s neglected breast into her mouth, biting and licking at the nipple for extra stimulation.

“I’m… oh my– fuck… fuck fuck, I’m coming… I’m com–“

With one final push, her walls clamp down on Lauren’s fingers, trapping them inside.

“ _Lauren_ ,” Camila moans out, low and long, her eyes squeezing shut as she throws her head back in complete bliss.

Honestly, Lauren has never seen anything more fascinating than that before.

Lauren strokes the girl through her orgasm to lengthen the pleasure, and it takes Camila a full minute before she opens her eyes again.

“Oh my, god.”

“Wow, if that’s how it usually goes for you, then I’m jealous.”

“Shut up,” Camila laughs out, then lets out a groan when Lauren finally pulls her fingers from inside her.

The girl glares at her as her fingers caress Lauren’s back. “You’re a tease.”

“Right,” Lauren scoffs. “And moaning my name out in the apartment next to me isn’t considered teasing.”

Instead of getting embarrassed, Camila just shrugs slyly. “You can’t blame me when I have such a hot neighbor.”

“Same,” Lauren says with a goofy grin, finally getting Camila to blush.

“I’m finally getting the feeling back in my legs, so, are you ready for your turn?”

Lauren nods excitedly, shifting to lift herself off of Camila.

“Oh, by the way,” Camila begins as she climbs on top of Lauren. “Next time you hear me moan your name from next door, consider that an invitation to come over,” she says, grinning at the giggle Lauren lets out.

“Will do.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this was
> 
> blame listenup_folks this was supposed to be her prompt


End file.
